The Darkest Storm
'A/N: my first Merlin fanfic hope you like it :D MerlinDragonLord. It is set in Series 5 of Merlin, a week after Merlin and Arthur escape from Ismere and after Mordred is made a knight of Camelot.' Prologue. Merlin ran through the forest, stumbling over fallen branches and hidden ditches. He leapt over tree roots and bushes. Hiding behind a tall, broad oak tree, he listened. At first there was silence, but then a short, sharp rasping sound came from behind him. Merlin broke cover and ran, not caring about what was following him. All he cared about was that Arthur was in danger and it was his destiny to save him! The rasping sound got closer and closer, louder and louder, and still Merlin ran on, determined to save Arthur. He splashed through a small stream, but as Merlin climbed up the bank he tripped over a tree root. 'I'm not going to make it and Arthur will die. It'll be all my fault!' he thought despairingly. Merlin stumbled to his feet to face the creature, but it wasn't a creature or a horror from the deep. To Merlin's horror it was Mordred. "Mordred," Merlin said, "What are you doing here? Where's Arthur?!" Mordred smiled, a hungry look in his eyes "You'll never save him. It's not him you need to worry about Emrys, it's yourself!" Merlin glared at Mordred "What are you talking about?! Where's Arthur?!" "You'll meet your rest soon, as will Arthur!" the young knight sneered. "You can harm me all you want, but I won't rest until Arthur is safe!" Merlin yelled. "So be it." Mordred hissed, trembling now. "I've always wanted to do this," He drew his sword, and thrust it straight into Merlin's chest. " Ever since you betrayed me."The warlock dropped to his knees, clutching where the sword pierced him "I-Ic paet purhaerle pinu licsar." "Your magic won't help you now. I've put an enchantment on the blade." Crouching down next to Merlin he continued. "I said I'd never forgive you for what you did... now you see I told the truth. Goodbye Emrys!" Mordred said, straighting up, and walked away. "MORDRED!!!" Merlin yelled. But Mordred was gone. Then Merlin woke... 'Chapter 2 Merlin sat up. He was drenched in cold sweat and he could feel his heart banging against his ribs, he was trembling. He raised his hand and placed it where Mordred's sword had pierced him in the dream. But there was nothing there, that reassured Merlin a bit as he got up he was still trembling a bit but not so bad now. He walked into the phsician Gaius' room to find Gaius setting breakfast on the table. "What's wrong Merlin? You look so pale." Gaius asked. Over breakfast he told Gaius about the dream of Mordred. "Mordred has powers, but I doubt he could harm you, Merlin." Gaius said consolingly. "It's not me, I'm worried that Mordred will harm." he said. "You believe that Mordred will kill Arthur!" Gaius said. "The Great Dragon said it was Mordred's destiny to bring about Arthur's doom!" Merlin exclaimed. "Merlin, don't worry! I feel there are more important things to think about now like-" "MERLIN!!!!" It was Arthur. He was standing in the doorway and as usual he wanted something done. But Merlin was silent in shock '''How long has Arthur been standing there?!!! How much did Arthur hear?!!!' ''he thought. "Well don't just stand there looking like a brain-dead toad, I've got a job for you!" "Dollop head." Merlin muttered. He sent a nervous glance to Gaius then followed Arthur out of Gaius' chambers. "What do you want me to do sire?" He asked as they walked, "Clean your room? Polish your armour?" "Yes but first I need you to tell me what's wrong? You look pale and you're trembling!" Arthur said. "It's n-nothing." He stammered. "Merlin. There's something bothering you isn't there?" "Maybe." "Well, what is it then? Stop being somysterious and tell me!" Arthur said smirking. "I can't" "Was it when I shouted at you?" Arthur asked, still smirking. "H-how m-much did y-you h-hear about w-what I s-said t-to G-Gaius?" Merlin stammered. "A bit. Why?" Arthur replied. "W-What did y-you h-hear?" He asked paling even further and trembling. "I heard you telling Gaius something about my doom? Also about Mordred. And Gaius telling you not to worry and there are more important things to worry about." Arthur said frowning. "A-Anything else?" He asked. "No that was all I heard. I know you were determined to die for me, but I didn't think you were that determined, to stop my doom and all!" Arthur smirked. Merlin exhaled and seemed to cheer up after that. "You wanted me to do something sire?" "Yes. I want you to clean my room, polish my armour, muck out my horses and mend my shield." Arthur replied still smirking as Merlin's mouth dropped open to form a comical 'o' shape. "All that?!!" He said incredulously. "Yep!" Arthur replied grinning, "Off you go!" Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed. ''It had to be Arthur to think of all those jobs when I'm worried about my dream!' 'Chapter 3' Merlin had just finished the last of the jobs Arthur had wanted done, when he was summoned to the King's council chamber where Arthur, Gwen and Gaius were waiting. "Finally! What took you so long, Merlin?!!" Arthur asked smirking. Merlin, noticed Arthur's smirk, was about to argue about all the jobs Arthur had given him that morning, when Gwen intervened. "Arthur don't be hard on him, you gave him all those jobs and I'm sure he did them as fast as he could!" she said, sending a smile at Merlin. Now it was Merlin's turn to smirk at Arthur as Arthur started to blush with embarassment. "How did you find out about that?!" Arthur said blushing, while also noticing Merlin's smirk. "You were standing right outside my chambers." Gwen laughed. Arthur's blush deepened and Merlin grinned at him innocently. "Perhaps we should discuss, what we came here for Sire, My Lady." Gaius said. "Yes of course." Arthur and Gwen replied. "Well after I and Merlin escaped from the clutches of Morgana at Ismere with the help of the newly knighted Sir Mordred..." Merlin's eyes flickered towards Gaius for a momentthen he returned his attention back towards Arthur. "-We have received knowlege that Morgana has left Ismere and the hope of finding the Euchdag and she is travelling through the frozen wasteland and is heading towards Camelot. We also know due to my and Merlin's rescue of the knights that Morgana now has a dragon!" "A dragon! Are you sure?!" Gaius asked incredulously. "Where she got it is unclear, but yes she has gained access to a dragon. She also has quite a few Saxons at her command." Arthur replied. "What about Mordred? Can he be trusted?" Merlin asked. "MERLIN WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS!" Arthur shouted. "PEOPLE CHANGE!!!" "ARTHUR, HE WAS WORKING WITH MORGANA, HE TIED US TO THAT CART!!" Merlin yelled. "HE LET US ESCAPE! HE SAVED MY LIFE!" "OH, I SEE THAT MAKES IT BETTER!" Merlin shouted sarcastically. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAVED YOUR LIFE?!!! HE SAVES YOUR LIFE ONCE AND YOU ARE READY TO FORGET HE WAS WORKING WITH MORGANA!!! "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM MERLIN?!! WHY ARE YOU SO AGAINST MORDRED?!!" Arthur yelled. "BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO!!" he yelled back. "Oh, really? And what is that?!!" Arthur said. Merlin didn't reply. He couldn't tell Arthur about what the Great Dragon had told him and he didn't feel like sharing his dream with Arthur. Arthur sighed and shook his head when Merlin didn't answer.